


Parallel Lines

by grus



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Stephen Strange is in love.





	Parallel Lines

His lips are on Tony’s neck, kissing right under the corner of his jaw, then gradually wandering down to the crook of it. Stephen makes each kiss count, kissing him in a hard, possessive way, always  _this_ close to leaving a bruise. The it makes Tony moan uncontrollably and Stephen has never heard a more beautiful sound in his life. Nor seen a more beautiful sight than Tony pressed against the wall, Stephen towering over him, Tony all for Stephen to claim.

 

As the kisses continue, Stephen busies himself unbuttoning Tony’s pristinely white dress shirt. Struggling with the buttons soon becomes too frustrating for Stephen. His hands are even shakier now than usual, this time because of reverence rather than the old injuries. He finally rips the buttons off, opening the shirt’s front and having the expanse of tan flesh before him. He gently caresses Tony's chest, bending to suck on a nipple. The suction causes Tony to grab Stephen's neck like a vice, as he moans even louder than before. 

 

Finally Stephen lifts his head and claims Tony’s lips with a sloppy kiss. The kiss ends with them breaking it apart for breath and panting against each other’s lips, their breaths mingling. For a long while they just look into each other’s eyes, Stephen fascinated by Tony’s warm brown ones, so different to Stephen’s own icy blues. Stephen presses his forehead to Tony’s and they stand like this for a while, just reveling in each other. This time Stephen kisses him slowly, deeply and deliberately, trying to somehow say “I love you” without words. He knows these words would scare Tony off and he’s not ready to risk it.

 

As they break the kiss it is Tony who shocks him with his own confession “I love you, Stephen,” he whispers softly.

 

“...Stephen, Stephen, Stephen!" Tony yells out the sound suddenly coming from somewhere distant. 

 

"Are you okay, Doc? You look completely out of it,” Tony shoots him a look of concern.

 

“What?” Stephen utters, bewildered. They’re sitting at a table in Tony’s laboratory, a bunch of magic books in front of them. Tony, ever curious, had had some questions to Stephen and Stephen had obliged to answer them. They’d been sitting like this and talking for hours now before Stephen had clearly spaced out.

 

“I asked if you were okay? You’ve been spacing out for like 2 minutes. Is it the after effects of the time stone again?” Tony asks, concern plainly visible on his face.

 

“I… I think it’s just an impending headache,” Stephen can’t even say himself what prompted this… vision? Dream? Was that only his imagination or indeed the stone showing him a possible future?

 

He dare not hope for this to be the actual future awaiting him. 

 

“You want something for that?”

 

“No, I better just go now… The Sanctum has been long enough without me,” he opens up a portal and disappears before Tony can say anything. 

 

When Stephen is back he plops down on the one of the stairs and puts his head in his hands. What he saw could never happen, with Tony happily married to Pepper, their relationship stronger then ever. And the real joke of it all was that Stephen is happy for Tony, he truly is. He wants nothing more than Tony’s happiness, even if it’s not with him. It doesn’t mean, however, that these images he’s been seeing over and over lately aren’t like twisting a knife in the gut the second he’s back to reality.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony is sitting in his lab, completely stunned. Over the past several hours he had felt the tension mounting between him and Stephen only for Stephen to leave at the last possible moment. At least Stephen is the responsible one. Tony doesn't know where else they would be finding themselves now if it wasn't for the other man's better judgement. Or maybe Stephen doesn't feel anything towards Tony and it's all been one big misunderstanding on Tony's part... that would be for the better.

 

Either way this _will_ have to stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on tumblr @halnotharold, I'm always open to prompts.


End file.
